The Darkness Lifts
by GoddessOfBassoons
Summary: 20 years lost, born into a world of darkness, the most lowly life, and finally taken out and left alone. Is pride more important than family? Or will I throw away my life for the ones I love? I'm Lynn Pedrosa, and I can save our lives. Complete!
1. Prologe Darkness Awaits Us

**Disclaimer- I, xiaolinwind, do not own any part of Xiaolin showdown whatsoever.**

It was dark.

And as far as I was concerned it would always be dark. Maybe a lifetime, maybe two. Maybe...forever.

My parents are sad for me. They say at least they and there friends had a childhood of the better world. I have lived in the dark world since the day I was born. They all say I might never see the world, let alone when it was bright.

It was dark, the only color I knew was black, I do not know what my parents look like.

It was dark.

**That stinked... anyways, thanks for reading any suggestions are truly appreciated, it is my frist story though, so don't bring sown the hammer too hard. Thanks, r&r!!**


	2. Bad Actions and Bad Thoughts

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!! Go me!!**

I felt guilty for eavesdropping. All the villains in my books did it. Does that make me a villain too??

**Yes this chapter is very short, but they do get longer as the story goes, any suggestions would be nice. **

**Thanks, r&r!**


	3. Asking Questions

**Disclaimer- Hey look! Xiaolinwind does not own Xiaolin Showdown!!**

It had been an hour after eavesdropping, and I debated on what to do. I took and deep breath, looked down and walked to were my parents were sitting.  
"Am I a bad girl?" I asked.  
"What?" My father said a looked at me.  
"I listened to what you were saying." I admitted.  
"Just now?" My mother questioned.  
"Am I a bad girl?" I asked again.

**Yes,**** I know the chapters are short, but that's why there's going to be a lot of them. If you have any suggestions, please tell me, and try not to be too mean... thanks r&r!**


	4. Explaintions, and a Joke

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, and I probeley never will...**

One long explanation later...

"And so," Omi, one of my "Uncles" finished, "we each gave you a gift, and that's the story"  
I just stared at them, then I blinked.  
"Can I ask you a question?" "You just did." Was my fathers smart reply. I heard a_ thump_ sound then "Ow"  
"What were my gifts?" I asked it anyway.

**:P I really feel silly, anyways thanks for reading, r&r!!**


	5. Reliving the Moment

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, at least...not yet!**

So, I had gotten six gifts.  
Clay, dragon of earth, had givin me peace.  
Omi, dragon of water, had givin me wisdom.  
My daddy, dragon of wind, had givin me happiness.  
My mommy, dragon of fire, had givin me beauty.  
Dojo, a dragon, had givin me speed,  
and Master Fung, all of the aboves master, had givin me an element.  
Whatever element is your guess.

**So, please review?? Thanks for reading this far, means I doing an O.K. job at the least!!**

**Drawing.With.Crayons...you rock.**


	6. Outside and Lairs

**Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. Xiaolin. Showdown.**

It turns out, that we seven, are pretty much the only people who get a permenet stay in the prison, which means, that people do live outside this place. I was lead to belive everyone lived here.  
Lairs.

**Yay! 6 down, I do know how many to go!!**

**Your reviews keep me smiling Drawing.With.Crayons.!! Thanks!!**


	7. Handcuffs and Blindfolds

**Disclaimer- I do not own any show, including Xiaolin Showdown.**

The handcuffs hurt my wrists, I was practically being dragged somewhere, and the blindfold was unnecessary. I wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. I was thrown to the ground on my knees.

**So?? Please if you've read this far, please review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! tahnks and R&R!!**


	8. Light

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!!**

As soon as my blindfold was off, I opened my eyes, and instanly closed them again.  
I heard a chuckle from someone in front of me.  
I opened my eyes, more slowly this time. It was light.

**Can anyone tell me if, I put in my summary "I do not own Xiaolin Showdown" do I still have to put it in each chapter??  
Anyways, thanks for reading this far, please review. **


	9. Hair Colors and Its

**Disclaimer- Idonotownxiaolinshowdown!! (I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!!)**

It was light, not dark, I was able to see. And to be seen. The only dark I saw was my clothes, and the hair of the tallest person in front of me. Hair color. I flipped some hair in front of my face so I could see it. I could not recognize the color.

"So, lucky for you," the man with dark hair said as he looked over to my family, "It's a girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not an it"

The man angrily look at me a raised his fist to strike me, just before he did it he smiled sweetly.  
"Hello, little girl, whats your name"

I started at him still, "I'm not little." I said bravely.

He frowned, then looked at my parents. "What's. Her. Name." He said, obviously trying not to yell.

"Like us, I'd rather not telling you her name"

The name forced a smile, then turned to the shorter man, with completely different hair. "You can name her then." He turned to the guards. "Bring them to their rooms." Then exited.  
The other man, no more like boy, looked at me with pity, then left.

**Longest Chapter yet!! (Even though its not that long) And three updates in a day!! Yay!! _Please_ review, I want to make sure people are reading this, (I know you are DWC) So R&R!!**


	10. A room

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, all I own in the story is Lynn!! **

I got to be in a room with me parents, thankfully. I ran to them and wailed "I'm not a pet"  
"I know," My father said, "But you must be strong"  
I wiped my eyes. I looked around the room, two things, two different things, a thing, a thing, and lots of things I didn't know the name of, or what purpose they served.  
Go me.

**R&R is really all I have to say... and thanks for reading.**


	11. More Questions

**Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!!**

"Alright," I said pointing to one of the big flat, soft things, "What's that?"  
"A bed." My mother was patiently answering all my questions. All ten thousand of them. I had been asking questions for about an hour when I had a really, really good question.  
"What is my hair color?" I asked turning to face my mom.  
"Err..." My mom trailed off, just looking at me more closely.  
"Purple" I was startled by the voice, it was muffled and didn't come from my mom. I looked over to see my dad sprawled face first against the bed.  
My mom laughed, and for the first time, I saw my parents truly happy.

**Review, I'm done for tonight, I should get to bed soon, anyways R&R. Constructive Criticism, of praise would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading this far into the story.**


	12. New Clothes

**Disclaimer- Same as other chapters.**

_Knock Knock Knock,_

"Err...Hello?" My mother said in a shaky voice,  
"Its the guards, get in the clothes on the bed, and come out"  
"Why?" My father instantly demanded.  
"The masters orders"  
My father rolled his eyes, got his clothes and walking into the bathroom.  
"Why do we need to change??" I asked my mother, "We're still prisoners aren't we"  
"Yes I think so, but-" "Don't say anything" my father yelled from the bathroom, "Just get changed"  
So we did, and to tell the truth I look completely ridiculous.

**Review please!! And to my two reviewers...thank you!! You two are so kind! You make me want to keep writing, so I think I will! Thanks for reading this far everybody!! :)**


	13. The Grand Hall

**Disclaimer- Same as always.**

I walked along the grand halls, looking at all the art. It was amazing, all the colors...it was beautiful.

There was two big doors at the end of the hallway, carved in it was designs, flowers I assumed, they did fit the description I had in one of my books. One of the guards opened the door, the room was...unbelievable...like, a fairy tale. Nothing I would imagine being in, yet here I was, me, the prisoner.

My "uncles", Dojo, and Master Fung was already seated at the...table, I was lead to one of the seats, away from my parents...

**Yay!! 13th chapter... I think. Yeahh it is. _Please_ Review, and thanks for reading!!**


	14. A Talk With The Master

**So this Chapter is about the Master and his son, the man and the "boy", and it's written in the "boys" point of view.**

--

"But are you sure??" I asked cautiously, questioning the master was something I did rarely.

"Yes, what choice do they have?" The master, my father, replied.

I nodded as I put my black jacket over my white shirt.

She was beautiful, her was like nothing I have ever seen before. And her voice...like honey. I knew I would have no problem adjusting to this...dilemma, but her, I could she was stubborn, was another story.

"So," The master inturupted my train of thought, "What will you name her??"

I had thought about that since that was given to me as my job. I asked the guards to eavesdrop, and they think it's Lynn, it fits her perfectly, so I'm going to trust my gut.

"Lynn," I said in a confident voice.  
A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Lynn," the master repeated, "Sounds good to me."

I let go the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, unsure.

He chuckled the same chuckle when Lynn saw light for the first time, It's okay m'boy, it will work our way."

**--**

**So? Review please, and thanks to DWC and Rolliepollie, for your awesome reviews!!**


	15. A Really Nice Intro

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to see disclaimer.**

**--**

I sat frightened. _What's going to happen??_

The doors opposite of which we came in opened.

_Oh…_

It was those people from the first time I was out of prison.

The bigger one wore a confident grin, while the boy looked unsure.

The bigger one sat at the head of the table, and the boy sat next to him.

"Hello,"

_Silence_

The man got an irritated look on his face, "I said Hello."

"Hello," Everybody but me responded.

I blushed.

"How are you all doing?" He asked, sugar coating his voice.

"Oh, other than the fact we spent the last twenty years of our life in prison, pretty good." Omi said Matter-O-Factly.

"Yeah, partner, how do you think?" Clay added.

"Just spit it out." My father snapped at the man.

"So…" The man looked at my father and mother, "In about seven years,"

I was pretty confused at that point, so I just looked down.

"Lynn," My head snapped up at the sound of my name. The boy tensed.

The man, now starting directly at me finished, "You will marry my son in 7 years."

**--**

**These next couple of chapters are sad...but it will get better!  
Lynn-Yeah it better...  
Erm...alright thanks to my two reviewers, R&R and thanks for reading!**


	16. Thoughts

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to see disclamier.**

**Alright this chapter is completyLynn's thoughts, nothing is said aloud.**

**--**

_Wait, what?_

_Me marry?_

_I'm just a prison girl!_

_I don't even __**know**__ him._

_I can say "no" right?_

_Ugh…is this a dream?_

_Yes I'll wake up soon._

_All of this never happened._

………………

………………

………………………………

_Oh no………_

_--_

**Yay 2nd upload tonight!! See, things are warming up! Ohhh...whats going to happen next! Yay!  
Alright, I might acually, _finish_** **a story, I've never done that before, well this story is almost done,  
****but its the first book in ethier a trilogy or a saga.  
Thanks to my reviewers, so R&R please, and thanks for reading!**


	17. It's Ethier My Pride, Or My Family

**Disclaimer-Please backtrack to chapter one to see the disclamier.**

**--**

My eyes grew wide with shock.

"Do…Do I have to?"

"No," the man replied, "But if you want your family to live you will."

Was he actually threatening to kill my loved ones?

The boy had a very frustrated look on his face, like he didn't want me to be put through it. But he was the one who wanted it,…or, was he?

"I-"

"And if you say 'no'" the man interrupted, "What I said will happen, then I will force you to marry."

"What…if I was to say yes?"

The man smiled smugly "They live, you all will have freedom, and I will return all your elements, to the person who was born with it."

Omi gasped, Clay had a look of shock, my mothers eyes were wide, and my father look very angry.

It was to swallow my pride, and say yes.

Or to be proud and alone.

_Alone._

_--_

**...so sad..., this Master guy is really mean. What is so important to him that Lynn has to marry his son? Hmph.  
Anyways, review please and thanks for reading!**


	18. Love Or No Love

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to see the disclaimer.**

**--**

I knew I was cornered, and everybody else knew it too. No matter what I choose, I would be married in seven years.

Family, or no family,  
Free, or not free,  
Element, or no element,  
Love, or no love.

I couldn't help it ...

Tears filled my eyes and spilled over.

**--**

**Ergh..**. **What happened to my reviewers?? Anyways, the story is really almost done. I need at leaset three people to vote though on her element. Which means I need more readers... any tips on summaries?  
I enabled anonymous ** **reviews, so if you don't have an account and want to review, just press the purple button down there. Please? Thanks, I can rest easy now. Anyways, vote and review!**


	19. I'm The Guilty One

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to see the disclaimer.**

**A/n- This chapter is written in the boys point of view, it is not Lynn's.**

**--**

I watched her cry. I couldn't bear it. I wanted to go over and comfort her.

Of course I couldn't.

She was crying because of me.

A couple of minutes passed and her sobs ceased.

"So?" The master said with a grin, "What will it be?"

Her father was biting his lip, trying not to come to her defense. If I was him, I already would have.

Her mother was on the verge of tears herself, I felt so bad for this family, especially since I was the cause of it.

Me.

My fault.

Guilty, right over here.

The master started at her, her face pinched up, but she nodded meekly.

"Good." The master said slapping his hand on the table. He looked at one of the female guards, "Will you please take this young lady to the restroom and help her get cleaned up?"

She nodded and walked over to Lynn, grasped her arm and lead her out of the grand hall.

But it looked more like dragging.

**--**

**Sniff Oh I'm sick. Bleck. Anyways, PLEASE vote an element, I think I'm going to need it VERY soon. Any  
comments are welcome. Negivtive or positive. Not much to say...review please? And thanks for reading.**


	20. A Forbbidden Talk In The Restroom

**Disclaimer- Please Backtrack to chapter one to view the disclaimer.**

**--**

The guard stopped grabbing me, but still put her and on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry miss, this must have been a lot on you." The guard looked at me with pity.

"It's...n-..not your..you..r fau-...lt"  
I manged to say between sobs.

She gave me a sad smile "Oh, the young master is all that bad."

"Oh-...Oh ye...-ah?"

"Yes actually." She led me down another hall, "He's nothing like his father, his mother, that's who he is."

"Wh...er-e is his... moth...-er?"

"Dead." She replied, she looked at me again, "I'm Riha."

"L...ynn." I said shakley, we entered the thing called a 'restroom.  
"What happened...t-t-to his moth-er?"

"Died in childbirth."

I thought about that. I couldn't believe a life without my mother. Died because of me. How terrible.

Riha took a pure white cloth, and wetted it with water that came out of this silver thing.

"Did you know his...mother?"

"Oh yes, most kind person... guess it was just time for her to go."

"You must have been here a long time" I reasoned, since the boy was about my age.

Riha nodded and put the cloth to my face and started to wash it.

"Yes since I was a little girl. My father was called to work here. He had to bring my mother, my brother and me with him"  
She paused "My brother and I got jobs as servants, later on as guards."

Riha was done washing my face, and dumped the cloth in a basket. We walked back to the grand hall in silence.

**--**

**Yeah, this was just to get some info out. I really don't know why I wrote this chapter... anyways.**

**.Drawing.With.Crayons.- Hehe, google eyes! Anyways, I can say it's payback for killing Omi...sheesh. Thanks for all the reviews! And if there's a way you can get other people to read my story, it would be appreciated. I'm feeling lonely. Thanks.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON A ELEMENT! IT'S ON MY PAGE DINGY! **

**Also press the purple button, and write something. Thanks. :)**


	21. Like Woah

**Alrighty, this chapter has a lot of changes of views, so to make it easier on me (not you) I made a Key!**

Underline- The Boy/young Master/He who I do not want to say his name.  
_italicsunderline_- Raimundo  
_Italics_- Kimiko  
Regular- Lynn  
**Bold**- Omi  
**_Bolditalics_**- Clay  
**boldunderline**- The Master  
**_Boldunderlineitalics_**- Dojo  
**Master Fung's will just be regular too...**

**--**

The whole time they were gone was uncomfortable. Her father was glaring at me, like...werid. The silence...ugh.

_It was frustrating! Like, he ruined our lives! Well, I guess it really not his fault..._

_It's quite sad. What has the world come to?_

**This is moooost confusing.**

**_This is just messed up, like my grandmas motto. "If you were there, it's your fault."_**

**_Urggg...I thought twenty years ago were bad..._**

Most troubling.

**Yes! Everythings going accorriding to plan!**

I walked through the doors into the frand hall. Everybody was like, woah. Riha led me to my seat, and resumed her postion. ABout ten people came with silver things, and good smells filled the room.

My first, real, meal.

**--**

**No, it's not Omi speaking eye twitch Nothing much to say...vote, review, and thanks for reading. :) yay me.**


	22. Laugh, Cry, or Scream

**Disclaimer-Please backtrack to chapter one to view the disclaimer.**

**--**

I was having mixed emotions, it was confusing.

I'm happy we will be free,  
I'm excited to get my element,  
I'm angry at the man,  
I'm sad I had to marry,  
and I'm upset about the boys mother.

I didn't know if I should laugh, scream or cry. I wanted to do all three.

Omi said into my ear, "Only take food those other two are taking"  
I nodded, I had read about that in one of my books.  
Though I could have read it wrong. It was so dreadfully dark.

**--**

**MMM, I think about 6 more chapters until this story ends. Then another begins! Yay!**

**.Drawing.With.Crayons.- Any more of your constructive criticism? And how in the world did you get so many people to read your story?? It's weird... Thanks for the reviews.**

**R&R!**


	23. Livin' Off Of Scraps

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to Chapter one to view Disclaimer.**

**--**

I did as I was told, eating only what the man and boy ate. The food was good, because it was real. Not three day old scraps.

The man as grinning too much. What was he getting out of this marriage?  
Something, I knew that much. I had seven years to somehow get out of this mess. Seven years is a long time. And I should know.

**--**

**Alright, I want to start something. I want two different people to review before I go on. Because of two reasons,  
1. It makes me feel special, and  
2. More people might read it if it has a lot of reviews.**

**Oh, and if your one of the anonymous people, you can now review, so do.**

**Thanks R&R!**


	24. Standing In It

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to view disclaimer.**

After my first real and awkward meal, with lots of silence, Riha gave me a tour of the "palace."

"The master says for another week you will be staying here, while your parents and friends go back to... um ... clean things up?"

She finshed it like a question, like she almost said the wrong thing. What do they not want me to know?  
_ Are they not coming back?_  
_If there something they don't want me to see?  
Are they ... dead?_

Just last night, I was a confused, lonely naive child, but not any more. It felt like I was stuck on age six for seven years, then suddenly I was sixteen. I was also very tired.

I nodded quitley and walked on.  
"And this," Riha said, looking at me with the most excitement I've seen, "Is outside."

She opened the big carved wooden doors. I almost staggered. I didn't imagine this.  
I couldn't. It would have crushed my hopes if it turned out it was wrong, and it was just way too beautiful.

Green, beatiful, green, the freah clean air, green, the stream, the greeness. I took a moment to get myself back to the world.

I went from imagining what I never would see, to actually standing in the middle of it. Not talking about.  
Standing in it.  
Not seeing in a picture.  
Standing in it.  
Not seeing it from a window.  
Standing in it.

Honest to goodness standing in it.

**So, it SO happens that when I ask for two, I get three. Hmph. So this time I want three reviews, from three different people to move on. **

**:P If you havn't voted, DO SO! It's on my profile thingy mi jig. So,**

**R&R!**


	25. Here It Comes

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to review the disclaimer.**

**--**

I had been there three days.  
Three long days.

While my parents were 'cleaning up'  
Clean up what? What was it they didn't want me to see??

I sighed.

I had just finshed my lunch outside with Riha. I was spending a lot of my time with her lately.  
She was the only person here I felt comfortable with. Like a friend...

Breakfeats were lonley. They were by myself. With the occastional, "Let me take that for you" or "How's it going madame"  
I hated the 'madame' part. I just got out of a prison, 4 days ago!

I spent lunch outside with Riha, my most enjoyable meal. Outside, were it was green and brght, did I mention green?

Four days until they came back,  
three days.  
two days.  
tommorow.

Here it comes.

**--**

**I'm trying so hard to put more detail in. By the end of the story, I want at least five thousand words.  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews. And if anyone knows where I can just put up poems? There nothing to do with any show. I searched, I couldn't find anything. So maybe I can't.  
Oh well, R&R!**


	26. The Most Uncomfortable Dinner Ever

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to view the disclaimer.**

**--**

One dinner. One more dreadful, uncomfortable, silent. dinner.

I was all right excpet for one thing.

The silent part.

I waited, almost impatiently, for the other two too arrive. I couldn't bring myself to say "The master," and "Young Master"  
I thought that was pretty dumb.

The walked through the double wooden doors.

_Finally_

"Hello," The older of the two stated.

"Hi," I mumbled back.

They sat down, "How did your stay here go?" He asked in the same sugary, fake voice he used as always.

"It was fine, thanks." I wasn't used to being talked too this much during dinner.

"Anything we can improve on in future stays?"

_Oh, you mean like seven years from now? Oh, yes. How 'bout I just don't come?_

"No, it was good." I said aloud, deciding against really speaking my mind.

"That's good," He put on a smile, not the kind from fairy-tale princess either, "Your parents are coming back to pick you up tommorow."

"Yes," I replied blankly, as the food was sat down on the table.

"Can you not wait to see what your parents have been talking about? What they are so excited to go back to."

_Oh my gosh, just get to the point already._

I nodded, with an irritated look. I think he got the message.

The man grimaced, "Alright, here's the deal, one You marry seven years from now, I let you your parents, your friends, whoeve else do anything they want. I'll give ALL of you your elements back, I'll let you search for your mystical object things, you guys can train as many new pupils as you want"  
Seems fair enough so far, so I nodded.

" Two, After marriage you two just go off, and never intercept with my life again, I'll leave your loved ones alive."

_Hmm, here it was again. Wants us to be married, yet stay out of his life? This didn't make sense...AT ALL._

I put a I'm-watching-you-face-on, then I nodded.

"And three, Once that, your parents will have too also, then I'll put in a good word for you."

_Huh?? What? Alright, I know something is going on. And whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's not good._

But for the moment, I nodded.

And I have a feeling, if I didn't nod...

**--**

**I looked at the readers traffic thing. I practially flipped. Really, over 100 visitors, and 700 hits? YAY!  
So I really tried to add detail. I'm not sure it worked though. So review, EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!  
It makes me feel special.  
Thanks for reading.**


	27. Loopholes are Awesome

**Disclaimer-Please backtrack to chapter one to view disclamier.**

**--**

I knew I would figure it out.

Just in a matter of time.

Whether it took a year,  
or two,  
or seven,  
or my whole life.

But I would figure out what this guy wanted. Why we wanted me to marry his son,  
why after he wanted us to 'get out of his life', and he wanted my parents to stay away... wait, JUST my parents?

What about Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung? If it was just me and my parents and that boy.  
I smiled, I think it was called a loophole? I nodded to myself. Yes, I would tell, and it would be great. But for now my job was to go to sleep, get picked up tomorrow, go FAR away from this horrible place,  
and be free.  
Well, not truly free.  
But free enough for me.  
I closed my eyes, and for the first time in my life, fell into a  
deep  
deep  
deep  
sleep.

**--**

**Awright. So**** a positive thing.** **Finally. So the results have almost closed!! Announcer voice We have...**

**One vote for Lighting!! YAY!!**

**One vote for Space/Moon!! YAY!!**

**And a whopping THREE VOTES FOR PHYSIC!! YAAAAAAY!!**

**Regular voice So anyways, if your a person without an account, I'm pretty sure you can still vote. You have the power to change the story!! Who wouldn't?? And if your just a visitor, PLEASE review? Honestly, they just send an e-mail to you about "You submitted a review" They don't give it out to anyone, and only send you ONE e-mail.  
My rant is over, just to let you peoples know.**

**RR&B! (Read, review, and BEGONE!)**


	28. 5 4 3 2 1, Uh Oh

**Disclaimer- Please Backtrack to chapter one to view disclaimer.**

**--**

I changed my position in my seat.

Not five seconds later I changed it again.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five,

I changed it again.

"Would you stop squirming already!" Riha sighed exasperately.

I shrunk back, "Sorry, just excited."

Riha sighed again, shook her head and smiled, "I honestly, would be excited too."

The two people who I most wanted to see just came outside.

_Greaaaat. Ruin my life one, and ruin my life two._

The man smiled, "I will visit the temple in about eight months or so, no running away."

Of course, no threats in front of Riha.

The boy smiled unsurely, though this was not a fake smile. Like he almost felt sorry...

_NO! I can't get to know him. I don't want to. Then I might fall in love, and I can't do that!_

I turned away.

Not long after that, a small car pulled up. I was just about to jump out a shout with glee, but restrained myself from doing so.

My parents, Omi, Clay and Dojo, came out and walked, or slithered, to us. I hugged my parents so hard, I thought my arms would snap in two.

"Nice to see you too," My father replied to my unspoken words.

The man kept his face blank, "I'll give you your elements, and you can go."

My father nodded, and the man walked inside. Everyone eles followed without question.

**--**

**I'm sorry to say, that this will be the second to last chapter. I will post the last chapter tomorrow, so people can still vote on the element. Remember, PEOPLE WHO DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT CAN SILL VOTE!! And review so do that too! (I love rhymes!)**

**-Drawing.With.Crayons.- Too good for words?! That's pretty dang good! Yay me! You voted Phisic didn't you? I have no more too say, thanks for all the reviews!**

**So...**

**RR&B! (Read, review and BEGONE!)**


	29. Elements

**Disclaimer- Please backtrack to chapter one to view disclaimer.**

**--**

We all walked in to a room with white walls, a white floor, and a white... well everything.

"Get out," The man snapped at two men working at one of the counters. The men exchanged confused glances,  
and scurried out the door like two scarded mice.

The man walked briskly to the back of the room, a unlocked a, white, door.

This is unnerving.

He walked in a beckoned for us to follow.

A big, white, cabinet thing loomed in front of us. While we, well at least I was, staring in awe at the cabinet thing,  
the man turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"You ALL," he emphasized the word all, "Understand the agreements?"

We all nodded for the sake of our well being, including the boy.

He turned back aroung and unlocked the cabniet by...

Two number combinations, one spin, one electronic,

3 vocie activation codes, including numbers, and phrases,

A color code with 10 diffrent colors,

and 3 keys, hidden in three diffrent spots.

Jeez, over-protective much?

Sitting on a shelf, 6 jars each with there own unique design and filled with different things.

The man took the first jar, filled with pebbles. "Clay,"

Clay stepped forward. The man poured half the contents on one of Clay's hand, and the other half on the other hand.  
The moved a tad bit, a completely covered his hands all the way up to his elbows, then the sunk in his skin.

I was a bit freaked out.

The man grabbed the next jar, as Clay with much brighter eyes, stepped back into our line. The next jar, was filled with... water?

The man stared at Omi. Omi looked around then took it.

"Drink," The man ordered.

That thing had about a gallon of water! The would take forever! But as soon as Omi's lips meet the water, it was gone in seemingly a flash.

Freak-y.

Omi smiled, took a deep breath, and stepped back.

The next jar was filled with orange/red stuff. It was moving, even without someone touching it, like it was dancing.

"Kimiko,"

My mother bowed her head and took the jar,

"Pour it over yourself,"

Ruin my life two gasped. Why, was this dangerous?

She did as he said, and it danced down her body, and disappeared.

Her normally dull grayish/blue eyes turned a bright sapphire blue.

She smiled the biggest smile I've seen from her ever, and took a step back.

The man cocked an eyebrow, and pulled off the next jar which contained...

nothing?

"Inhale, Raimundo." My daddy did so, and the same thing happened, eyes brighter, and much happier.

And so Dojo got his flying a super-size back, he was SOO happy, I almost laughed, but relived it was my turn.

I gulped and looked at ruin my life one. He was holding out another jar, with a purplish mist.

"Hold out your hand,"

I did so, my hand was trembling so hard, I was so unsure. Did this hurt? Do I really want to do this?

He poured all over my hand, it looked like it was cascading down my hand, and yet, stayed there. It lifted off my hand.

Uhhh, did I get rejected?!

The mist formed into a ball, the half the size of a fist, and steadily headed towards, my head.

I reeled back only to be stopped by my mother who pushed my slightly forward. It continued to go, then touched my forehead, but didn't stop there. It kept going until it was gone.

We were flying on Dojo, to a place to call home. Home.

I had learned what my element was.

Something I owned.

Something no one else could ever have.

I, Lynn Pedrosa, daughter of Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Pedrosa, prisoner for thirteen years, was the dragon of

Physic.

**--**

**It's gone... NOO!! It's over, the story that nobody but a couple people read, over! Sob Whatever shall I do!?...  
Oh right, make a sequel. Anyways, if this is even two years from when this was posted, I would like you to still review. Will make me feel special forever and always.**

**Thanks to .Drawing.With.Crayons. and BDPG my BFF for reviewing, and make me want to keep going. And everyone eles for voting! Changed the WHOLE story.**

**Sob I will start on my sequel, it will be called, Hate is Forbidden in my Heart, Love is Forbidden In the Air. IF it will fit. Maybe. So bye, and everyone in this story and more will see you in the next book.**

**RR&B! (For good!)**


End file.
